Satou
by grandlinegirl
Summary: After a hard day at work, Kakashi stops at a bar to drown his sorrows. He never expected to come across someone from his past, in such an unconventional way.


The bass of the music pulsed through the speakers adorning the wall, rhythmic thumps that shook the walls and vibrated the floor, along with the bottles behind the bar and glasses on tables. The only lights came from neon signs on the walls and spotlights honed in on the small platforms decorating the expanse of the large room. Each was outfitted with a gleaming silver pole, with chairs circling around.

On one such platform, a blond stood with his back against the pole. He was wearing nothing but a small scrap of orange fabric that barely concealed his groin and a mask covered the upper portion of his face. It was beautifully decorated in the shape of a sun, with bright yellow and orange rays curling off the top and around the sides to conceal his identity. His arms were stretched high above his head, grasping the pole, and his hips gyrated perfectly with the music, swinging and rolling with a well-practiced grace. His full lips were set in a playful smirk as he looked out over the floor, searching for his next client.

Satou was the only gay strip club in Konoha and it was prosperous. Run by Orochimaru Sannin, it was a haven for men of all types – a raunchy experience for men that had come out, or a secret tryst for ones that hadn't yet. Anonymity was the number one rule in the establishment; one that was upheld with little tolerance for those who would seek to ruin it. Satou was considered an upper class place, although people of all means were allowed through the doors. Nobody was denied; everyone was welcome to enjoy the boy's that put themselves on display.

How Kakashi had found his way to the strip bar was a mystery – even to him.

After a hard day at the office, toiling for his devil of a boss (anyone who said Itachi Uchiha was _not_ the devil was out of their minds), he needed something to take the edge off. All he'd wanted was a drink and it was the first place he'd come across. He'd quickly come to realize that it wasn't as bad as he'd thought it would be.

At least the view was nice.

"What can I get'cha?" the bartender drawled as he took residence in one of the leather stools lining the bar.

Kakashi eyed the man for a moment; all the way from his white-blond hair and violet eyes, down his slim body decked out in a tight pair of jeans that left absolutely nothing to the imagination and a snug fitting white buttondown that hung off a slim shoulder, left open to reveal a portion of the fair skin below his neck.

Nice view indeed.

"Hm, how about a shot of whiskey?" Kakashi murmured, the corner of his lips curling in a small smirk behind his mask. "Actually, make it a double whiskey."

"Tough day, huh?" Suigetsu grinned, flashing his oddly pointed teeth as he grabbed a bottle of amber liquid and a double shot glass.

"You could say that."

"I haven't seen you around here before. I think I would've remembered _you_," the bartender purred, filling the small cup to the brim before sliding it across the counter.

"I've never been here before," the silver haired man muttered, reaching for the drink and downing it in one go. It burned on its way down before settling warmly in his stomach. He slid it back across, motioning for more.

"Ahhh, well you came to the right place. Sunshine seems to have his eye on you."

"Sunshine?" Kakashi slowly swivelled around on the stool, his gaze flicking around the room until it came to rest on a blond, who was indeed looking at him.

The first thing he noticed was his eyes. They were the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, almost glowing in the fluorescent lighting trained on him. His bright blond hair was shocking but it looked absolutely delicious paired with the caramel colour of his skin. His gaze travelled lower, over the flat chest and defined abs, down muscular legs before coming to rest on the small scrap of fabric 'covering' him.

"So it seems," Kakashi rumbled, watching the way the young boy's hips rolled and swayed in time to the beat. "Maybe I'd better pay Sunshine a visit."

After ordering a beer, he pulled his wallet from his pocket and fished out a few bills, handing them over. Grabbing his drink, he made his way across the room, weaving in and out of bodies and skirting around them until he'd reached the raised platform. He took a seat in one of the chairs, one right in front of the dancing blond.

"Hey there," Sunshine purred, a lazy smile gracing his face. He sauntered to the edge of the stage and crouched down on the balls of his feet with his legs spread, offering a generous view between them. "You want me to dance for you?"

"I thought that was the point of my coming over here," Kakashi smirked, withdrawing a few more bills. He leaned forward, his eyes gleaming as he tucked it into the front of the boy's thong. His fingers lingered, brushing over the flawlessly tan skin and a hint of the blond's curls. It was soft to the touch, feeling almost like silk. It was intoxicating. Sitting back in his seat, he took a swig from the bottle nestled in his hand before setting it down on the table beside him.

Sunshine glanced down at the money that had been placed in his thong, his eyes widening slightly when he saw how much it was. It would be enough to pay his rent that month, which was more than welcome since he'd fallen behind a bit.

"You got it," he purred, straightening himself out before moving back to the pole. Turning so his back was facing his customer, he braced his hands on the metal, grinning over his shoulder as he rolled his hips. His eyes lowered until they were half-lidded and his smile softened to something more seductive as he slowly gyrated and thrust his hips. One hand slid sensually down his flank and over the curve of his ass as he moved.

Even if Kakashi had tried – which he hadn't – he couldn't have torn his eyes away. They were riveted on the smooth swell of the boy's ass and the thin string that ran in between the full cheeks. He so badly wanted to reach out and graze his fingers over the perfect skin, spread the blond open to see the little pucker that lay in between.

"Come here, Sunshine," he husked, pointing to the space right in front of him. "Come dance for me."

Sunshine grinned before hopping down from the stage and sauntering over to the silver haired man. "What's the rush?" he murmured. "With the amount you paid me, you have me all night."

"I'm paying for your services," Kakashi smirked, "and I'm asking you to provide your services right there."

"Whatever you say," the blond breathed, manoeuvring himself so he was directly in front of his client. He stretched his arms above his head and rocked his hips from side to side, thrusting shallowly towards the man. He slowly turned so he was angled away, but not quite facing the opposite direction and undulated his body, splaying his ass out.

Kakashi growled under his breath and reached out, running the tips of his fingers down the curve of the boy's back. He playfully snapped one of the orange strips and gently grasped a slim hip, pulling the blond closer.

"You want some personal attention, hm?" Sunshine purred, slowly backing up. He dropped down so he was nearly sitting in the man's lap and rolled his hips again, just barely brushing over his crotch. Reaching back, he took the larger hands in his own and placed them on either side of his waist, holding them there as he moved.

Kakashi soon lost himself in the rhythmic swaying. His eyes were riveted on the gorgeous ass nearly sitting on him and he guided the slender hips over his hardened groin. By the time the song had ended, he had swelled greatly and his cock ached from the lack of attention. He paid it no mind, completely focused on the boy, who was now grinding against him.

Neither spoke, completely lost in the moment. The room around them disappeared; the voices, the thumping music drowned out. All that mattered was the two of them, moving as one. Time passed quickly, and before either of them knew it, an hour and a half had passed.

Kakashi cursed as he glanced down at his watch, knowing he would have to leave in a few minutes. He was scheduled to work the next day, though he was loathe to leave this behind.

"I have to take off soon," he muttered, his fingers trailing down to caress a full cheek. He squeezed it gently and thrust upwards, grinding his erection against the boy.

"I thought I had you for the whole night?" Sunshine pouted, glancing behind him. "Aren't you gonna stay for me?"

"I wish I could, Sunshine," Kakashi muttered, reluctantly pushing the blond away so he could stand.

"Will you come back?"

"Who knows?" the man shrugged, draining the last of his beer.

He spared one fleeting glance at the blond before making his way through the bar and then outside. Once in his car, he slumped back against the seat and growled at the throb in his pants. He roughly palmed his erection and his head fell back against the rest as he groaned low in his throat. Unfastening the confining material, he pulled his weeping length out and gave it a firm stroke.

Maybe he would be coming back for more…

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi never left.

No matter how many times he turned the car on and attempted to pull out of the lot, he still found himself sitting there a few minutes later. His mind was preoccupied with the blond and he wanted to find out exactly who he was.

Even if he was only awarded a glimpse…

And, so, he ended up sitting there for a few hours, listening to the radio to pass the time. He mentally cursed himself for doing such a stupid thing, but still, he couldn't make himself leave. He dozed lightly until the slamming of a door startled him and his eyes snapped open.

A few boy's had emerged through the back door; one with a wild mop of brunet hair, the other a blindingly bright blond. They were chatting, laughing together as the brunet pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit up.

They didn't have their masks on, but even so, Kakashi knew it was the blond he'd been waiting for.

Opening the door, he slipped out of the car and slowly made his way towards the pair. His dress shoes clicked on the pavement and eventually gave his presence away as he approached. He considered turning back when the brunet glanced at him, but he'd waited so long… He needed to know.

"Oh, shit man," the burnet gasped, nudging his friend in the arm. "Someone's comin' over here."

Sunshine turned to look over his shoulder and his bright blue eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He quickly scrambled to hide behind Kiba, grasping his shirt and hiding his face in the strong shoulders.

But Kakashi had seen enough. The bright blond hair, the blue eyes and… whisker like scars adorning the boy's cheek…

"Naruto?"

His breath caught in his throat and his heart dropped into his stomach as he realized he'd just paid for a lap dance from Naruto Uzumaki, his former student when he'd worked at the local high school.

If that wasn't shocking enough, the knowledge that Naruto had _known_ who he was, was. The blond had willingly danced, knowing full well who he was dancing _for_.

Kakashi coughed to cover up his shock and carded his fingers through his hair, waiting for the blond to say something.

"Ka- Kakashi," Naruto stuttered, peeking out over Kiba's shoulder. His cheeks were flushed brightly and he looked absolutely mortified. "You weren't supposed to find out who I am! Why the hell did you wait for me?"

"To find out who you were."

"Well, you're not supposed to do that! There's a reason we wear masks, you know!"

Kakashi smirked and turned around, heading back towards his car. He paused before he opened the door.

"You know, Sunshine," he purred. "I think I will be coming back."

Chuckling at the embarrassed splutters coming from the boy, he climbed in his car and shut the door, stabbing the key in the ignition and twisting it. He pulled up beside the blond and rolled down his window, sticking his hand, full of bills, out the window.

"What's this for?" Naruto frowned, fidgeting nervously before reaching out and taking the money. He glanced down at it and gasped the amount he held. "W-What? Why did you give me this?"

"I'm reserving a spot for tomorrow night," Kakashi shrugged. "Make sure you keep your stage empty for me."

Without another word, he pressed his foot down on the accelerator and zoomed off, leaving the bewildered blond standing in the middle of the parking lot, still staring at the cash in his hand in disbelief.

Maybe paying Satou a visit that night hadn't been such a bad idea. And maybe his boss wasn't such a devil after all…


End file.
